Vengeance et filtre d'Amour
by Alaisica
Summary: Quand Hermione décide de se venger en jettant Harry et Draco dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se venger de ce dernier...Slash HPDM
1. Prologue

_Voici le début de ma première fanfic ! C'est un peu court mais j__'espère que ça vous plaira…_

* * *

**_POV Hermione :_**

Enfin il but son verre de jus d'orange. La première phase de son plan était accomplie. Le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle.

Tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu, à merveille. Décidément, elle était douée, très douée. L'idée de faire préparer à Harry un filtre d'amour en prévision des aspics et le faire boire discrètement (merci Pansy de ton aide…) à Drago était un coup de génie. Leur amour était si visible ! Elle venait de déclencher leur idylle. Et aucun d'eux ne se doutait de rien…

Qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait d'influer sur la vie des autres…

Décidément, elle était vraiment indispensable…

_-'Mione ??_

Quand elle repensait à l'expression si concentrée d'Harry pendant qu'il préparait le filtre, qu'il ajoutait les pétales de rose et la cerise sur le gâteau : une goutte de son sang. Elle était sûre qu'il pensait à son Drago..

Dire qu'il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que la potion était au programme… Alors qu'elle est formellement interdite ! Elle ne le pensait pas si crédule.

Harry était doué en potion depuis que Rogue et lui avait réussit à se supporter. Harry ne s'était jamais confié à personne sur ce jour tant attendu où la vie du seigneur des ténèbres avait été anéantie. Mais depuis, Rogue n'insultait plus le garçon à la cicatrice et celui-ci était heureux d'aller en potion. Il discutait souvent seul à seul à la fin des cours. Mais là-dessus, personne, pas même elle avec son esprit brillant, ne connaissait les raisons de ce changement ou la teneur de ces discussions, assez longue d'ailleurs. Et ça la turlupinait.

_-'Mione !!! Tu es dans la lune !_

Grâce à ce soudain revirement, les notes d'Harry avait considérablement augmenté. Il était devenu meilleur que Malfoy et était juste derrière elle, ce qui la stressait considérablement. Bref, le filtre d'amour avait été parfait. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pû faire mieux.

Et Drago le buvait. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Une beau blond aux yeux gris métalliques… Harry ne pouvait être qu'aimanté par ces yeux-là. Le blond allait bientôt ramper aux pieds du brun.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid disait un proverbe moldu. Et sa vengeance était en train de s'accomplir… Drago allait avoir Harry mais elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible… Et qu'il souffre joliment.

Les années passées à subir les moqueries de cet abruti arrogant allaient enfin être vengées. Et d'une pierre, deux coups ! (eh oui.. Hermy est fan de proverbes) Elle allait mettre Drago et Harry ensemble tout en faisant ramper Malfoy. Il allait en subir des humiliations…. Et Merlin sait qu'elle en a de l'imagination la Hermionne…

Enfermer Malfoy dans une cage avec de l'eau et de la nourriture à volonté, tout en otant chaque jour un lambeau de sa magnifique peau laiteuse. Voir le sang giclé sur la peau pâle presque blafarde de Malfoy était un de ses fantasmes…

_-'Mione !!!!! Tu te réveilles ??? On dirait que tu mates Malfoy ! rugit une tornade rousse en colère.._

Mais c'est pas vrai.. Cet imbécile de Ron l'avait tiré de ses visions paradisiaques ! Lui aussi aurait le droit à un supplice.. Osez dire qu'elle matait Malfoy ! Mais il n'était vraiment pas à sa hauteur..

Et puis le rouquin à la jalousie maladive non plus d'ailleurs…

Il lui fallait un beau ténébreux… Assez sadique, comme elle, et cynique aussi… Severus serait peut-être pas mal. Mais depuis son entente avec Harry, il était moins attrayant qu'auparavant. Un Blaise Zabini serait peut-être mieux…

_-'Mione !!!_

_-Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris.. Me laissez tranquille de temps en temps çe te boucherais le trou de bal ?_

Et elle partit très énervée… Il faut pas la saouler dès le matin quand même. Surtout une sangsue rousse… Au moment de sortir de la grande salle, elle se retourna.

_-Je ne m'appelle pas 'Mione, Ronaldinou, mais Hermione. Ta mémoire est-elle vraiment aussi défaillante que tu ne puisses te rappeller trois syllabes ?_

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle les élèves de Poudlard estomaqués. Pour une fois, les serpentards était en accord avec les autres, sauf leur Prince, préoccupé par des problèmes plus sérieux.


	2. Le jus d'orange

_Et voilà la suite! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**POV Drago :**

Ce matin- là, Drago se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait encore fait un merveilleux rêve érotique mais impossible de s'en souvenir ! Deux moi que ça duraient… Il en avait vraiment marre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de la fille qui lui faisait avoir des sensations aussi incroyables ?

En grognant tout seul, il se dirigea vers sa douche, et la prit bien chaude, pour se réconforter.

Une fille avec lui aurait été mieux, mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a hein ?

En effet, ces dernières petites amies s'étaient révélées insupportables. Pas moyen d'obtenir quelque chose d'elles sans leur dire un « je t'aime ». Mais un Malfoy ne donne pas son cœur. Il prend mais ne donne jamais. Et cela, aucune d'elles ne l'avaient compris.

Pourtant, il avait fait toutes les maisons : les pires étaient les serpentardes.. Leur fichu sens de l'honneur tiens…

Mais elles étaient suivies de près par les gryffondores. Insupportables celles-là. Toujours à tout vouloir, à le défier en permanence… Pfffff….

Les mieux étaient les poufsouffles. Timides, elles n'osaient rien dire, mais malheureusement rien faire non plus.

Les serdaigles étaient pas mal non plus, mais cherchaient toujours la petite bête.

Bref, impossible de trouver une fille potable dans tout Poudlard…

Un drame.

La peau rougie par l'eau brûlante, Drago sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette verte émeraude. Il adorait cette couleur. La couleur des serpentards… Si seulement une fille avait des yeux avec cette teinte dans Poudlard… Il était sûr que ce serait celle-ci qui lui aurait convenu. Après tout, les yeux ne sont-ils pas les fenêtres de l'âme ?

Il se sécha et s'habilla. Impeccablement, comme d'habitude. Il laissa ensuite ces cheveux libres tombaient derrière ses épaules. Ils avaient bien poussés depuis sa première année ! Quand il repensait à cette époque… Des cheveux gominée vers l'arrière… Il en avait encore honte. Quel manque de gout il avait ! Bien sûr, il était tout de même le plus beau à cette époque mais heureusement qu'il s'était arrangé…

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la grande salle.

Tous les matins se déroulaient pareils. Ce rituel était immuable…

Les pensées déviaient quelques fois, mais généralement, la femme de son rêve hantait son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son jus d'orange. Comme ce matin-là…

Il s'assit à sa place et remarqua que quelqu'un lui avait déjà servi son nectar. Jolie surprise !

Il le but avidemment.

Tiens, il avait un drôle de goût… Un peu amer mais à la fois sucré. Très agréable ! Il avait rarement but quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il se resservit un verre, pressé de retrouver ce goût aphrodisiaque.

Mais il tomba de haut. C'était de nouveau du jus d'orange tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Bizarre… M'enfin, il était à Poudlard, et dans cette école, tout pouvait arriver.

Il se servit un chocolat bien chaud et commença à observer la salle. Rien à signaler chez les serpentards. Toujours aussi sombre et secret, en marge des autres. Pas un mot ne sortait de la bouche de ses camarades. Ils attendaient que leur Prince démarre la conversation. Malheureusement pour eux, le matin Drago ne parlait pas.

La majorité des Serdaigles avaient sortis leur emploi du temps et révisait la matière qu'ils avaient en première heure. Typique… Pas un bruit ne venait de cette table non plus, sauf de quelques élèves, qui s'interrogeaient mutuellement.

Les poufsouffles, eux, étaient des excités ! Avec les autres ils étaient très timides mais entre eux, ils étaient pires que les gryf' !

Ceux-ci d'ailleurs, étaient plutôt moroses ce matin. Surtout le trio infernal. Mais cela faisait quelques temps que ça durait. Et cela intriguait Drago.

La belette était seul dans son coin, ou avec sa sœur. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait tendance à l'ignorer royalement. Elle avait changé...

En cours, elle ne levait plus la main et répondait aux profs. Surtout Rogue, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose contre lui, maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus de favoritisme pour les verts. C'en était que plus étrange…

Pourquoi en voulait-elle au prof de potion ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait changé d'attitude ? Surtout envers Potter d'ailleurs…

Tout le monde changeait en ce moment. Comment pouvait-il s'y retrouver ?

Son père et sa mère morts (quand ils repensaient au fait qu'ils s'étaient entretués… Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger de son père, et l'avait tué en tombant. Charmante famille !), son parrain, Severus, qui fait ami-ami avec Potter, et ce même Potter qui ne lui adresse plus la parole, ne l'insulte plus…

Potter ne parlait plus à personne, sauf à priori avec Severus. Les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie maintenant…

Euh… Que venait-il de penser là ? que Potter était l'un des hommes les plus importants de sa vie ? Non mais il allait pas bien !!!!

Si lui aussi se mettait à disjoncter, où allait le monde ?

Drago, stupéfait par ses propres pensées, se mit à observer Le Survivant. Celui-ci était penché sur son assiette, maussade. Il ne mangeait pratiquement pas, lui qui était un estomac sur pattes.

Merlin… Qu'avait-il bien pû lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le savoir… Pouvoir l'aider, le chouchouter, lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille…

Merlin ! Il voulait murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille de Potter ??

Oui bien sûr et le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le caresser…

Oh merde… Rien qu'à ces pensées il avait une érection.

Il venait de prendre conscience qu'un Malfoy pouvait donner aussi. Et lui voulait tout donner à Harry, pour l'aider, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, le jour où Harry s'était renfermé.

Il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose :

Il aimait Harry Potter.

Drago sortit brutalement de sa contemplation.

Une Pansy histérique le secouait.

_-Drago !!!! Tu as vu ça ??? C'est impensable !!! Je suis dans un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Pince-moi !!_

Et Drago réalisa son souhait avec un bonheur évident. Elle avait quand même eu le culot de l'interrompre pendant son rêve éveillé… Il pouvait pas laisser ce crime impuni si ? Même si c'était une de ses meilleures amies.

_-Aiiie !!!_

_-Désolé ma belle… Je n'ai pas su doser ma force…,_ ironisa le blond,_ qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?_

Et Pansy lui raconta la scène qu'avait fait Hermione à Ron. Drago n'était même pas étonné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien étonner le Prince des serpentards après qu'il ait découvert qu'il aimait son ennemi de toujours ?

Eh bien, le sourire niais de Blaise Zabini, qui regardait Ron, apparemment aux anges, par exemple. Ca cachait quelque chose de louche ça encore tiens…

Ou encore Harry qui n'a pas bougé malgré la scène faite par ses deux meilleurs amis.

Qu'était devenu le trio ? Il fallait qu'il le découvre avant de draguer Potter…

Oui, il allait draguer Potter… Et la première étape serait de tout savoir sur ce qu'il se passait chez les gryffi.

Mais il devait d'abord aller interroger son parrain, il devait avoir plein de choses à lui raconter…


	3. Mélancolie et interrogatoire

**Auteur:** Moi, malheureusement pour vous...

**Série:** Harry Potter... Vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein?

**Couple:** HPDM (ça non plus vous aviez pas deviné hein?)

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos (et le reste) appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire (mais pas besoin de le dire, elle n'aurait jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable!)

**Note:** T'as vu Mimi?? J'ai fait un effort!

**III-- Mélancolie et interrogatoire**

* * *

_POV Harry_

Encore une journée de merde qui commençait tiens..

Premièrement, un réveil dur après un rêve tout doux, peuplé d'une peau douce couleur d'ivoire et d'yeux gris souris amoureux… Tout cela au sein d'élans passionés, d'étreintes pleines de tendresse, et…

Faut qu'il arrête d'y penser… Sinon, ça va finir par devenir gênant ! La bosse de son pantalon n'échapperait certainement pas au regard acéré d'Hermione..

Celle-ci lui paraissait un brin excitée ce matin. Et puis, pourquoi fixait-elle Malfoy comme ça hein ? Il était le seul à pouvoir le mater !

Tiens Ron lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Pile au moment où il allait remettre Herm' à sa place, le roux lui volait la vedette. Pas que ça lui déplaise hein, mais il aurait bien aimé se venger lui-même. Surtout qu'elle le gonflait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Toujours en train de se mêler de ce qui la regardait pas.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Ron lui rapporte le prénom qu'il criait dans ses rêves hein ? De quoi se mêlait-il çui-là aussi ?

Bref, il ne les supportait plus. Toujours à se battre pour un rien, à le harceler à propos du Jour Maudit ou de Drago…

Tiens, Hermione se défoulait ce matin. Elle devenait vraiment bizarre. Bof… Rien de bien intéressant. On va se replonger dans son assiette, et choisir un quelconque aliment.

Mais ce matin encore rien ne lui faisait envie.

Bon ben tant pis, il se rattraperait le midi. Direction la salle de métamorphose (dommage, pas potions aujourd'hui, il ne verrait même pas Severus, son seul ami désormais). Bon, on enclenche le radar automatique et on suit ses pieds.

On va bien réussir à arriver à bon port non ?

_POV Severus :_

Bondiou !! Qui venait frapper à la porte des cachots à huit heure du matin, le seul jour où il ne donnait pas cours de la matinée ! Bon sang ! Sa seule grasse –mat de la semaine ! Même le dimanche il ne pouvait pas (réunion semestrielle des profs oblige..) !

Le crétin d'élève qui avait fait ça allait payer… Foi de Severus Snape.

Il enfila son peignoir vert émeraude en hâte et s'apprêta à terroriser un élève de plus. Il ouvrit la porte… Et se retrouvé face à un Drago Malfoy très enjoué qui lui souhaitait un « bon jour » tonitruant. Pas le temps de dire « Potion » qu'il était encerclé dans les bras puissant de son filleul. Les câlins de Drago… Toujours annonciateurs de catastrophes… Que lui voulait-il encore ?

_ - Drago.. Tu sais quel jour on est ?_

_ - Mardi pourquoi ?_

_ - C'est le jour de ma grasse- mat !_

Il décolla un Drago rouge de confusion de son torse…

_ - Euh.. Désolé Parrain.. Je recommencerai plus…_

Severus le va les yeux au ciel et s'écarta pour laisser passer Drago, qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Eh oui, en présence de Severus Snape, le Prince des Serpentards laissait tomber son masque et oubliait toute son éducation… (C'est-y pas mignon ?)

_ - Sevy !!!! Ton peignoir est magnifique !!! Tu l'as eu où ?? Tu me le donnes ?? Je veux le même !!!! Cette couleur est ma préférée !_

Mais qu'avait-il fait à ce bon vieux Merlin pour mériter ça un mardi matin hein ? pfff…

_ - Ecoute Drago, ce peignoir est à moi, non tu ne l'auras pas, et je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai acheté._

Maintenant que tu as fini de me harceler avec mon peignoir, que venais-tu me dire ? Et dépêche-toi, j'aimerai assez me recoucher après ta visite…

Et là, Drago lui assena un coup terrible :

_ - Je veux tout savoir d'Harry Potter._

Severus s'écroula. Heureusement, son grand fauteuil avait eu la gentillesse de se glisser sous ses fesses. Depuis quand son filleul s'occupait-il des autres en général et d'Harry en particulier ? De toute façon, il était impossible pour lui de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Mais il fallait qu'Harry sache que Drago s'intéressait à lui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées… Son filleul était sûrement là parce qu'il voulait retrouver la haine du Survivant. Finalement, il ne dirait rien à personne… C'est plus raisonnable.

_ - Tu ne sauras rien de ma bouche mon cher Drago… Eh non ! Ne commence pas une crise de larmes ! Tu as passé l'âge de faire tes petits caprices. Je ne t'aiderai pas à nuire à Harry. Est-ce bien clair ?_

Pourquoi donc Drago le regardait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes ??? Et pourquoi devenait-il tout pâle ??? Mais il tanguait !! Et ses jambes tremblotaient…

Il le rattrapa au tout dernier instant… Bon ben direction l'infirmerie…

Drago était tombé dans les pommes…

Mais pourquoi ??

Ce fut un Severus totalement affolé qui courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, avec son filleul dans les bras, son presque fils, qui ouvrit la porte à la volée, se retrouva face à une Pompom très surprise qui se vit ordonner de faire tous les examens possibles et immaginables sur Drago.

Quand celui-ci fut enfin allongé, Severus regarda autour de lui et aperçut un autre jeune homme, très pâle, sur le lit à côté de celui de son filleul.

Et ce fut lui qui s'évanouit en reconnaissant Harry Potter…

« Sa matinée de dodo était définitivement loupé » fut la dernière chose qu'il songea avant d'heurter le sol, suite à sa course effrénée le ventre vide et au choc émotionnel de voir ces deux presque fils dans des lits d'infirmerie….


	4. Complicité naissante, au détriment de

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JK Rowling mais je revendique la propriété de ma petite histoire insignifiante...

**Note: **Comme les chapitre précédent est très court et celui-là pas bien long non plus, je me suis dit que je serais quand même un peu plus respectable si je vous mettais les deux aujourd'hui... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**IV-- Complicité naissante, au détriment de ce cher Sevy**

* * *

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que les deux lits qui encadraient le sien étaient occupés par les deux serpentards ! Que pouvez-t-il bien leur être arriver ?? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave ! Qu'avaient encore fait les deux serpents pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir la réponse à toute ses questions : Severus se réveilla à son tour.Harry essaya de se lever pour sauter dans les bras de son ami mais il retomba, sans force, dans son lit. Ce fut Rogue qui le rejoignit et le berça dans ses bras. Il répondit à toutes les questions d'Harry, qui pleurait de soulagement contre le torse de Severus. Celui-ci, continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes tarissent. Alors seulement, il se leva et attrapa le bouillon qui était posé sur la table de nuit de son protégé. Il avait mal de le voir comme ça. Faire un malaise car on ne mangeait plus était le début de la fin. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : les menaces, le chantage, les larmes, les calins, la douceur, la dispute… Rien n'y faisait : Harry ne mangeait pas.

Il le fit avaler la première petite cuillère avec douceur mais fermeté. Harry la but sans rechigner. Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry n'était peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry but une seconde et une troisième cuillère. Mais il refusa catégoriquement la quatrième. Le bouillon était écoeurant pour lui. Ce mélange d'aliments le dégoutait. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un bout de jambon ? Ca c'était bon… Quoique, il y a quelques temps, le jambon le dégoutait aussi et il ne mangeait que des haricots verts… son estomac état bizarre en ce moment.

Severus insista mais Harry éclata en pleurs. Ca ne passerait pas ! Il allait tout vomir s'il en reprenait ! Son estomac était trop plein !

Le pauvre Rogue soupira, résigné. L'estomac trop plein ? Avec 3 petites cuillères de bouillon ? Finalement, Harry était bien un cas désespéré.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il détestait être aussi impuissant… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il reposa le bouillon et Harry lui sourit, soulagé : son supplice était terminé.

Mais celui de Drago ne faisait que commencer. Il était réveillé depuis un quart d'heure déjà…. Et avait vu toute la scène.

Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait horrifié. Certes, Harry était amaigri mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que le survivant en était là. Le voir pleurer à cause d'une cuillère de bouillon était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Comment allait-il pouvoir l'aider si Severus n'y arrivait pas lui-même ?

Il avait bien vu le regard désespéré de celui-ci lorsqu' Harry avait refusé la quatrième cuillère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et lui, mais ça devait être un enfer pour les deux. Et maintenant, ça allait être le sien aussi.

Comment Harry en était-il arrivé là ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux pendant qu'il penait à ce qu'avait dû endurer le héros du monde sorcier pour être dans cet état. Que pouvait-il faire pour le consoler ?

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et rejoignit Severus sur le lit d'Harry. Un «_ Malfoy_ » haineux l'accueillit. Il salua son parrain et embrassa Harry sur la joue, à leur étonnement à tous les deux. Harry le regardait, désemparé, les yeux interrogateurs. Drago rougit et annonça qu'il les avait vu tout à l'heure. Aucune explication n'était nécessaire. Tous savaient à quelle scène le « tout à l'heure » se rapportait. Severus garda le silence. Harry rougit et demanda doucement si on pouvait changer de sujet.

Ils parlèrent de potion jusqu'au déjeuner. Drago et Sevrus mangèrent et Drago insista pour aider Harry à manger quelques cuillères de bouillon.

Tous trois étaient très étonnés de leur soudaine complicité. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient voulus se trouver ailleurs.

Tout d'un coup, Drago réalisa qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi lui et Severus était ici. Les pleurs d'Harry l'avait tellement désorienté qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Ce fut Harry qui lui expliqua que Severus et lui s'étaient évanouis. Il eut du mal à le croire.

_- Potter ! Tu me fais encore marcher ! Je viens bien m'être évanoui bien que ça me paraisse peu probable vu que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire mais Sevy je peux pas le croire !_

_- Et si, Sevy aussi ! Que veux-tu, il n'est pas habitué à faire du sport…._

_- Ah ouais.. c'est vrai que remuer les potions dans un chaudron, ce n'est pas ce qui muscle. Je crois parrain, que nous allons devoir te faire faire du sport hein Harry ?_

_- Bien sûr, ce sera un grand plaisir… ,_ acquiesça Harry arborant un sourire sadique.

Severus avait considérablement blêmi pendant l'échange. Non seulement, ses deux protégés l'appellaient Sévy maintenant, mais en plus ils voulaient qu'il fasse du sport ??? Mais ils allaient le tuer !

En voyant le visage déconfit de leur Sevynouchet, les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Severus se radoucit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry rire depuis le Jour Maudit. Si lui faire faire du sport pouvait redonné le sourire au Survivant, alors il s'exécuterait de bonne grâce !

Quand Pompom vint le chercher, les deux adolescents se moquaient des sarcasmes et de la partialité de leur professeur préféré en cours. Severus pût enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et échappait à leurs ricanements. Ce que c'était dur d'être père ! Pfff…

Mais il partait tranquille : Harry et Drago devrait rester une semaine minimum (le temps que les rsultats d'analyse de Drago arrive) en cohabitation forcée dans l'infirmerie, et après cette matinée, il était sûr qu'il ne s'entretueraient pas….

Il était loin de savoir à quel point il avait raison.


	5. Quand Hermione s'en mêle

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JKRowling sauf bien sûr l'intrigue...

**Note:** Je suis un peu en retard mais j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop! Bonne lecture! (Par contre, ça devient de plus en plus du grand n'importe quoi.. Oo Je sais pas ce que ça va donner!

* * *

** 5) Quand Hermione s'en mêle**

* * *

Drago était assis sur le lit d'Harry et riait avec lui quand une Hermione en furie entra dans l'infirmerie.

Elle attrapa Drago par le col et le balança sur son lit avant de s'asseoir à la place qu'elle venait de le faire quitter.

Drago était furax. Le faire quitter Harry comme ça alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui ? pff.. Quelle insupportable Sang de bourbe ! Elle allait lui payer !

Harry aussi était mécontent. Mais grâce à sa loyauté de Gryffondor, il se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Drago qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu le clin d'œil du brun, prit cela pour un affront personnel et entreprit de dénigrer Drago aux yeux d'Harry.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te coltiner ce petit snobinard tout le temps que tu seras à l'infirmerie !??!_

_- Bonjour Hermione. Oui ça va bien, merci, et toi ?_

_- Désolée Harry…_

Harry la regardait avec un regard glacial maintenant. Elle était vraiment insupportable.

Lui enlever Drago comme ça alors qu'ils étaient en pleine crise de fou rire (Harry avait demandé à Drago s'il était possible que Miss Teigne soit la meilleure amie de McGonagall sous sa forme de chatte.. Et Drago avait explosé de rire, suivit de près par Harry), et elle se permettait d'insulter son Drago ! Alors qu'elle connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps ??

Hermione rougit et demanda dans un sursaut de bonne volonté si elle était de trop. Drago et Harry n'eurent même pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne commence à faire une leçon de morale à son meilleur ami.

_- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu manges ! Regarde-moi ça !!! Tu es rachitique ! Tout à l'heure je vais aller te chercher un bon repas et tu vas tout manger ! Je te le garantis ! Non mais oh ! C'est pas maintenant que tu as battu le Seigneur des ténèbres que tu vas mourir ! Réveille-toi !!_

_Tu es pathétique Harry. Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ! Je te trouve vraiment…_

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Drago, furieux, l'avait saisit et la mit dehors en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ils entendirent ces cris de rage à l'extérieur.

Le blond était horrifié : elle se disait son amie et elle se permettait de lui parler comme ça ! Non mais elle se croyait où ?? Plongé dans ses pensées , Drago était pétrifié devant la porte.

Mais il fut tiré de sa léthargie par des sanglots étouffés. Il se retourna et vit Harry qui pleurait dans son oreiller.

**POV Hermione :**

Elle trépignait de rage devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle resta bien dix minutes à crier sa rage.

_- Insupportable snobinard !!! Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher d'aider Harry ??? Toi le crétin qui l'a haït pendant des années ! Non mais ça va pas !_

_Et en plus, tu oses me traiter comme ça ! Me mettre à la porte comme un vulgaire sac de patate ! Connard !!! Je te hais !!! Tu perds rien pour attendre !_

Après ses vociférations sans queue ni tête, elle parti un brin plus calmée vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Finalement, son plan n'était peut-être pas aussi super qu'il n'y paraissait.

Pourquoi donc Harry était-il tombé dans les pommes ? Malefoy, c'était normal : c'était un des effets secondaires du filtre, elle l'avait prévu. Mais Harry ne devait pas se trouver mal aujourd'hui !

Ca contrecarrait tous ses plans ! Arf… Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'il se mêle de tout çui-là ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser organiser sa vie en étant passif ?

Si ça continuait comme ça, Harry et Drago serait intime sans que l'immonde serpentard ait payé pour les années de vannes qu'il lui avait lancé.

Argh… Elle pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le serpentard qui la regardait goguenard.

_- Alors Miss, on veut se venger d'un certain Drago ??_

Merde.. Quelle gourde.. Elle avait pensé tout haut…

_- Bonjour Blaise.. En effet je veux me venger de Drago.. Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui… Et je dois dire que l'idée était vraiment bonne. Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'adorerai participer…_

Hermione ne laissa pas Blaise voir sa stupéfaction. Elle fit volte-face en lançant un «_ Pourquoi pas ? Je t'appellerai si jamais j'ai besoin de toi. Ca m'étonnerait mais bon, tu peux toujours espérer… »_ assez ironique.

Mais au fond d'elle, c'était le chaos…

Blaise, le serpentard sadique qui peuplait quelques-unes de ses pensées (bon d'accord la plupart de ses pensées les autres étant destinées à sa vengeance) venait de lui offrir son aide pour ladite vengeance…

Il fallait absolument qu'il soit de la partie. L'occasion était vraiment trop belle…


	6. Consolation et message

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR, seule l'intrigue est à moi! Je revendique!

**Note:** Hum... Ce chapitre est un pur délire... Pour votre information, j'ai un persan orange (c'est-à-dire un Pattenrond) et ben... Il m'a inspiré quoi! m'en voulez pas hein!

* * *

**6) Consolation et message**

* * *

Drago ne savait que faire. Consoler quelqu'un relevait de l'impossible. Alors consoler le plus grand héros du monde sorcier, c'était tout simplement irréalisable. Mais Drago aimait les défis et il décida de relever celui-ci. Et puis, s'il ne savait pas s'occuper de son amour, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer quoique ce soit.

Il se rapprocha donc du lit d'Harry et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant qui frémit et pleura de plus belle.

Le blond enjamba alors le brun et se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il commença alors à le masser. Tout à sa tache, Drago n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Severus entrer. Celui-ci se garda bien de les déranger et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui traînait un peu plus loin.

Les pleurs d'Harry diminuait en intensité et finirent, au bout de quelques minutes, par cesser. Drago n'arrêta pas pour autant le massage, ou plutôt les caresses, sur son dos. De nombreuses minutes passèrent encore dans le silence le plus total, uniquement troublé par quelques reniflements.

_- Drago… C'est vrai que je suis pitoyable ?_

En entendant les mots surgirent de la bouche d'Harry d'une voix tremblante et hésitante où la honte affleurait, Severus bondit hors de son fauteuil, furieux. Qui avait bien pu dire ça ??

Drago, lui, avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, de chagrin, de honte (il n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'Harry se sente bien dans sa peau…) et de colère envers cette « amie » insupportable qui avait osé blesser le brun.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne remarqua Severus. Harry était bien trop anxieux de la réponse de Drago, qui tardait à venir, et le blond était bien trop occupé à chercher ses mots.

Si tu étais pitoyable, tu crois vraiment que je serai là ? Moi, Drago Malfoy, tenir compagnie à un être pitoyable, ou même juste le regarder ? M'enfin Potter, tu me sous-estimes là ! Je vais être blessé ! Moi, le petit snobinard, comme dirait Granger, m'abaisser à ça ? Jamais !

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes et Drago pût enfin reprendre sa respiration. En effet, ça faisait bien quelques minutes qu'il ne respirait plus ! Trouver les mots justes lui avait demandé tellement de concentration qu'il n'en avait plus assez pour penser à respirer.

Harry se retourna vers son amour et face à son visage anxieux, sa tendresse et sa reconnaissance furent plus fortes que sa raison. Il se blottit dans les bras du blond qui l'accueilla avec plaisir.

Severus partit doucement, heureux de voir que tout s'arrangeait au mieux.

**POV Blaise** :

Le pauvre Drago allait souffrir avec la vengeance de la lionne. Oui c'était son meilleur ami. Et alors ? Il n'était pas serpentard pour en rien. La fin justifie les moyens non ? Et il voulait avoir la gryf'. Elle le fascinait.

Changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps, ça ne devait pas être facile. C'était comme si lui se mettait à ressembler à un agneaux innocent du jour au lendemain ! Elle avait un caractère de feu. Et des lèvres de lèvres… Ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer avec délice, il l'aurait sans aucun doute….

Blaise , plongé dans des pensées plus ou moins sadiques ayant trait à son désir pour la lionne, ne vit pas un chat orange au nez écrasé avancer vers lui. Et il ne s'étonna pas quand celui-ci lui tendit la patte pour délivrer un message de la part de sa maîtresse. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment il était entré dans la salle commune. Il aurait dû pourtant…

Quand il tendit la main pour attraper les message d'Hermione, le chat, le laissa faire tranquillement. Mais dès qu'il fut libre, il partit en courant…

Comme quoi, les persans aussi peuvent être vifs…

Blaise lu alors le message :

_Rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt interdite, ce soir à 23h. C'est urgent, j'ai trouvé un plan._

_Amicalement,_

_La lionne sanglante_

Blaise sourit. Décidément, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre la petite gryf'. La « lionne sanglante »… Rien que ça ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre ! Il allait bien s'amuser…

**POV Pattenrond :**

Tandis qu'il courrait à toute patte loin du serpentard, Pattenrond se réjouissait. Il venait de mettre le complice d'Hermione hors circuit.

D'ailleurs il la détestait depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté son plan désastreux. Il rêvait de lacérer son beau visage, de la défigurer à vie, de la tuer même ! On ne faisait pas impunément du mal aux proches de son chien sans avoir affaire avec la colère du persan.

Lui si impassible d'habitude était véritablement déchaîné depuis quelques jours. Mais il cachait bien son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas se trahir. Mieux valait qu'il fasse l'espion. Donc il continuait à aller sagement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, à faire coussin sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, à dormir toute la journée, en attendant le moment propice pour agir.

Et ce moment venait d'arriver. Quand elle l'avait envoyé donner son message à ce Blaise, il l'avait maudite. Le prendre pour un vulgaire hibou, un messager, lui un chat de race ? Elle était pas gonflée la sorcière !

Mais juste avant de s'énerver, il avait vu la chance qui lui était offerte. Il avait donc accepter sans rechigner et Hermione l'avait félicité. Si elle savait cette gourde ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

Une fois seul, Pattenrond s'était concentré et avait invoqué une réplique de son chien. Etre chat de race chez les sorciers vous octroyé quelques pouvoirs mais malheureusement pas assez. La réplique de son chien était trop fantomatique pour qu'il puisse se blottir entre ses pattes… A son grand regret…

Le chien invoqué se transforma en un Siri fantôme, assez réaliste. Le chat lui expliqua (les chats de race ont le pouvoir de télépathie avec les autres animaux et les animagus, c'est pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien avec son Siriiii) ce qu'il attendait de lui. Tranquillement, après avoir caressé le persan qui ronronnait à qui mieux mieux, le spectre de Sirius se saisit du message et, en lieu et place de 22h, il mit 23.

Hermione n'aurait pas assez de patience pour attendre le serpentard. Et son plan, sans complice, tomberait à l'eau….

Pattenrond était vraiment fier de lui….


End file.
